Time and Again
by wallACEwho
Summary: Feeling alone after the Events of Journey's End the Doctor does a little sightseeing only to meet an old friend.


Authors Note: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to the BBC. Spoilers for City of Death.

One of my earlier works. Mostly its just me trying to get the Doctor and Romana back togther. If the Master isn't dead than Romana certanly isn't

Happy Reading

**Time and Again **

The Doctor sat watching the time rotor as it moved slowly up and down, hurling the TARDIS through the vortex.

Now that Sarah-Jane had returned to her family (she had a son, when had that happened?), Rose was with the other him, Martha had gone off with Jack and Donna's memory had been wiped he was all alone again. Not even that recent incident involving the proms and a Graske had bought him out of his doldrums.

Suddenly he jumped up. "Fantastic" he cried "the proms, that's what I need, a bit of culture, and I know just where to go to get it.

With that he broke into a run and dashed round the console, flicking switches, pushing buttons and pulling leavers until he had set the course for Paris in 1979.

Half and hour later he found him self in the Louvre staring at the Mona Lisa and remembering. Last time he had been here had been several regenerations back. He'd been a bit 'louder' then all teeth and curls. He had also had Romana with him.

He let out a little sigh. Apart from Rose and Donna he had been closest to Romana, but of course she was gone now along with the rest of the Time Lord's. He mentally slapped himself; he was supposed to be enjoying himself. Now if he remembered correctly the last time he had been here things had got a bit hairy.

"Lovely picture isn't it" a voice said from beside him

The Doctor turned and observed a red haired woman of middle height wearing a blue blouse and skirt, black boots and a long green jacket.

"Quite possibly one of the greatest pictures in the universe" she continued "even though she doesn't have any eyebrows. Have you ever noticed that"? I expect she was a very beautiful woman, probably.

The Doctor grunted an affirmative not wishing to engage anyone in conversation

"Possibly rivalling anything in the Braxiatal collection"

The Doctor spun round a look of complete surprise plastered across his face, had she just said what he thought she said

"Pity it's a fake" the woman finished up before walking away leaving a flabbergasted Doctor staring after her.

* * *

Later the Doctor made his way across town to a restaurant he knew of, deciding to stretch his legs he left the TARDIS in the alley he had parked it in and walked. As he walked into the restaurant he looked up at the barman

"Garson" he said "a glass of water and make it a double".

As he sat down at the table he looked around the restaurant and thought back to the incident with the Jagroth. "It all kicked off here" he thought. Suddenly he was aware of someone sitting down across from him. Looking up he noticed the same woman from the Louvre.

"Double water" she said "you never change"

Before the Doctor could say something the woman continued

"Remember that picture the artist drew of me, with the clock for a face, what was it you said". Her face took on a pensive expression "for a portrait of a time lady that's a very good likeness"; she smiled "I still have it somewhere",

The Doctor looked at her utterly flabbergasted for the second time that day.  
"Who are you?"

The woman smiled "Come now Doctor, I recognised you at once and I haven't changed that much". She looked pensive again, "maybe it has something to do with my triple first from the academy".

Realisation dawned across the Doctor's face. "Romana" he breathed. "No, it can't be" he stood up "you died in the war, everyone died"

Romana smiled again "looks like your wrong Doctor cause here I am, what regeneration are you on anyway".

"Tenth" the Doctor replied "you"

"Third" Romana replied

The Doctor sat down again "We're getting sidetracked" he said "how did you survive"

Romana stood up "come with me and I'll explain everything". She walked towards the door

The Doctor followed her "Where are we going"

She turned and smiled cheekily at him "Are you speaking philosophically or geographically"

"Geographically" the Doctor replied with an equally cheeky grin

"Then we're going to a park I know"

"Molto Bene" the Doctor muttered before following her out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later the Doctor found himself sitting on a bench next to Romana

"Okay" he said "care to explain how you're here cause last time I saw you, you were running Gallifrey with no intention of going anywhere.

"Well" Romana said "just before you destroyed the planet, the council finally persuaded me to leave."

"But how" the Doctor interrupted

Romana looked at him quizzically "come now Doctor do you honestly think the Daleks are the only race with emergency temporal shift technology. Where do you think they got it from in the first place?"

She was pleased the see that the Doctor looked a little sheepish

"Anyway" she continued "I shifted out of there and found my self in Paris in 1976."

She grimaced "Unfortunately shifting through the time lock forced me to regenerate, not a pleasant experience I can tell you and not one I'm keen to repeat.

"But what have you been doing for the last four years

"Well I had enough money on me to set myself up which I have invested wisely so I'm fairly well off. I've been travelling around (though being carefully not to go anywhere you or I might have been). I also have a part time job in a bookshop which keeps me from getting board.

As the Doctor listened to Romana go on about the life she had built for herself his face became more and more downcast.

"I don't suppose you want to travel with me then" he said finally

She looked at him like he'd just suggested she throw herself off the top of Notre Dame.

"Of course I do" she said "Not a day goes by when I don't regret leaving you in the first place"

She stood up and stretched out her hand "Come on, there must be someplace the two of us can get into trouble"

The Doctor stood up and took her hand "Well then Allons-y" he cried before breaking into a run. Together they set out in search of a planet to save and just maybe a government or two to overthrow

**THE END **

* * *

Please Review. It helps me Improve.


End file.
